


Here's the King

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: 97 Line Group Chat [4]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, M/M, bc seokmin so fuckign gay for jaehyung jc, kind of onesided seokmin/jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: All Jaehyun did was lose his phone why was the chat so blown up while he was gone





	Here's the King

**[JH sent a photo]**

**JH:** I back

 **JK:** where the FUC K

 **JK:** have u been

 **YG:** yeah dude

 **YG:** you were gone for like

 **YG:** a year

 **JH:** I lost my phone

 **JH:** I searched for it everywhere

 **JH:** Apparently it was in the dream dorm

 **JH:** I have no fucking clue how it got there

 **JH:** I suspect donghyuk stole it for his weird tsundere aesthetic

 **JH:** But i back now

 **BB:** i missed u and ur spam texts :’)

 **MG:** my son is back

 **JH:** Im older than u??

 **MG:** my son is back :’)

 **MH:** /Our/ son

 **JH:** GUYS IM OLDER THAN U

 **JH:** IM OLDER THAN ALL OF U

 **JH:** Im the fuckign oldest one here

 **JH:** Goddamn

 **BB:** Im sos orryy i did,,nt wa nt to makey ou upset p,leea,,ase f.orgivee uss hyung

 **MG:** did you just use a crytyping generator

 **BB:**  

 **BB:** dont out me liek this

 **JK:** bambam is blocked

 **BB:** i started this chat assholes i rule all you hold no power in my kingdom

 **JH:** Hey wait

 **JH:** Wheres seokmin

 **MH:** Hes been staring at his phone for the past five minutes trying to figure out how to respond

 **SK:** Minghao

 **SK:** You’re an ass

 **MG:** hes right tho

 **JH:** Seokmin

 **JH:** Buddy

 **JH:** Pal

 **YG:** here we go again

 **JH:** Amigo

 **JH:** Were friends you dont have to be so tense around me

 **SK:** ITS NOT MY FAULT

 **SK:** YOURE TOO PERFECT

 **MG:** seokmin ur gay is showing

 **JK:** he is

 **JK:** a /person/

 **JH:** 1) Thank you

 **JH:** 2) Seokmin pls i dont want things to be awkward between us

 **MH:** Thats never gonna happen

 **MH:** Hes too gay for u :/

 **BB:** hes just gay in general but alright

 **SK:** Let me live guys :’(

 **MH:** No bitch u stole my headphones this is payback

 **MH:** Last night seokmin had a dream abt u jaehyun

 **SK:** N O

 **MH:** It was

 **MH:** And i quote

 **MH:** “confusing because he kissed me but im dating seungkwan does this make me a bad boyfriend”

 **BB:** #reciepts

 **YG:** yeah id say thats being a bad boyfriend

 **JH:** Jesus christ

 **MG:** where?

 **JK:** @mingyu hella stupid joke @seokmin wow ur in too deep buddy

 **SK:** Well

 **SK:** This is my goodbye

 **SK:** Im leaving the chat and Seventeen forever

 **SK:** To live my life in a faraway cave where no one can judge me and my poor dreams

 **MH:** #bye bitch

 **JH:** Seokmin pls dont go

 **SK:** Okay

 **JK:** WHIPPED

 **MG:** im telling seungkwan

 **SK:** Jokes on you Seungkwan already knows my questionable feeling for Jaehyun

 **SK:** Because Im a /good boyfriend/

 **JH:** Seokmin i didnt kno u and seungkwan started dating :0

 **JH:** Congratulations!!!

 **YG:** jaehyun youre too good for this world

**[JH sent a photo]**

**JH:** Thanx

 **JK:** seokmin did u just save that photo

 **SK:** ...

 **SK:** No?

 **BB:** hes lying he totally did

 **SK:** L e a v e m e a l o n e

**[MH sent a photo]**

**MH:**  Hes blushing so hard lmao

 **SK:** WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD FRIEND

 **MH:** YOU STOLE MY FUCKING HEADPHONES

 **SK:** I GAVE THEM BACK

 **BB:** n e ways jaehyung how r u hows the whole nct thing goin

 **JH:** Good!! Marks been sleeping for the past 48 hours tho he hasnt woken up and were getting worried

 **YG:** he needs it tho

 **JK:** yeah the kid’s been nonstop promoting for like a year

 **JK:** i cant go a month w/o getting tired jc

 **MG:** because ur #weak jungkook

 **BB:** dont steal my hashtags

 **MG:** i just wanna be cool :’(

 **MH:** Ull never b cool

 **BB:** #yeah

**[BB sent a photo]**

**JH:** Will you ever stop dabbing?

 **JH:** Its been two years

**[BB sent a photo]**

**BB:** no

**Author's Note:**

> #rip seokmin


End file.
